The present invention relates to a massager bar for massaging the body, and more particularly to a flexible massager bar which comprises a round rod having hand grips at two opposite ends, and a set of wheels turned about the flexible round rod between the hand grips.
Conventional massager bars for massaging the body commonly include two types. The first type is a wooden bar having raised portions around the periphery. The second type is comprised of an elongated wooden or metal rod, and a plurality of massaging rings turned about the rod. The massaging rings each have a plurality of raised portions around the periphery for massaging. Because these conventional massager bars are not flexible, they cannot be curved to fit the curvature of the part of the body being massaged. Therefore, these conventional massager bars do not achieve a high massaging effect. Furthermore, because these conventional massager bars have only a hand grip at one end, they are not practical for operation with both hands. Therefore, conventional massager bars are not functional for massaging certain part of the body.